


The Prince[ss] Diaries

by AmidalaDrake



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Film storyline, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalaDrake/pseuds/AmidalaDrake
Summary: Tim is the heir to the throne of Genovia, providing he can get married before his 21st birthday - which is in a month. Everything is on the right track, despite the best efforts of the one rival to Tim; Duke Jason Todd and his scheming Uncle Ra's Viscount Mabrey.





	1. Presenting His Royal Highness

“Presenting His Royal Highness, Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne, Prince of Genovia and his consort, His Grace Connor Kent, Duke of Kenilworth. His Majesty Bruce Thomas Wayne, King Regent of Genovia.”

The room stood and turned to where the trio were slowly entering. _A Prince is never late, everyone else is simply early_ , Tim quoted in his head as took a breath. Not a true sentiment in this case, as it was entirely his fault they were over twenty minutes late to his engagement ceremony. His desperation to look unified with his fiancée required complementing suits, his with a pale blue tie and Connor’s with the identical pocket square. This idea of harmony had come from the Duke, in an understanding manner, and familiar with the way they now regard each other; with respect and genuine affection.

Connor squeezed Tim’s hand minutely – the rest of the royalty present would not see this gesture of support as a good thing, Tim was supposed to be a strong and reliable future ruler of their small but proud country and should not rely on his consort – and they separated to allow Bruce to address the room entirely.

“My friends, fellow countrymen, and honoured guests. We are all here tonight on this beautiful evening, to celebrate the engagement of my dear son Timothy, and His Grace the Duke of Kenilworth. A joyous event indeed, as it marks the proclamation of Timothy’s intent to rule our magnificent country of Genovia. So please, dearest friends, relax and enjoy the festivities!”

Bruce gestured for Tim and Connor to take to the dance floor and introduce themselves as a couple through the medium of dance. The music played an upbeat waltz and the pair happily initiated, with other couples following soon after.

The room was one of the palace’s grand halls and as such was auspiciously decorated, surrounded with bright lights from large crystal chandeliers and paintings of the previous rulers looking down at the happy party. Tim smiled sweetly at his dance partner and continued to dance with him until he felt a slight tap on his shoulder.

At this, Tim paused his dancing and heard an amused, “May I cut in?” in a voice Tim had already associated with disdain. Connor graciously took a step back and bowed slightly before retreating to the drinks area in search of refreshments as the music quietened, ready for the next dance. Tim turned and faced his one challenge to the throne, Lord Jason Todd, and he smiled in a way that conveyed his distrust without seeming ungrateful for the rather rude intrusion. _Those ‘prince’ lessons have come in handy in hiding his true emotions._

Tim nodded and placed his arms around Jason, and seamlessly started the new dance, without missing a step. The pair were silent, just looking at each other intently, trying to work out the other’s thoughts. Tim despised Lord Todd, who sought at every turn to try and take the throne, _which was rightfully his_ , away from him. Through a series of embarrassing events, the two kept being put in awkward situations. The most recent being a water fountain fight which resulted in the two of them drenched and screaming at each other in front of the rest of the royal party, Tim’s father included.

Tim had grown up somewhat normally, in New York, with just his nanny and cook, Mrs. Mac, and his loyal butler, Mr. Pennyworth. They cared for him for many years as he was in boarding school, and when he graduated from high school, he transferred to a local Genovian college and started his royal prince lessons. Bruce had missed his son dearly after the death of his wife, but had to remain at all times in Genovia as its sole ruler. They had limited interactions until three years ago, but the relationship was strong and the father and son cared deeply for each other. Bruce hated that he was forcing his son to marry before he was ready and that he had basically arranged the marriage for him. It was the only way Tim would be married before he turned 21 next month. Then Bruce could step down as regent, and allow Tim to rightfully rule.

But this was being threatened by the handsome Lord Jason Todd and his Uncle Ra’s, the Viscount Mabrey (by marriage), who schemed at every event to humiliate Tim in any way possible. Apparently, the scheme today involved Jason dancing rather closely with Tim, in a confident and almost seductive manner…for a waltz.

Jason grew tired of the endless silence and said … to his dance partner, “You have improved in your dancing skills, Your Highness, for you haven’t stomped your deceptively clumsy feet on me once this evening. My little toes appreciate your efforts.” He raised one eyebrow and smirked at his blustered partner. Tim clenched his hands at Jason’s neck and waist where they were placed for the dance, and his mouth twitched in a way that would be considered a snarl if he wasn’t so utterly royal and well educated.

“My fiancée will be happy to hear that the preparation for our first dance after we are to be married has saved your _dainty_ toes from an evening of pain, Your Grace”

Jason faltered at the mention of the hapless fiancée but managed to return to the dance almost immediately. He smirked once more and tilted his chin in the direction of the clueless idiot. “So you and the dunce, sorry, duke, have set the date then? Congratulations. I guess that I am not to be maid of honour, how unfortunate.”

Tim blushed delicately and straightened his back slightly before partly lying to the odious man rather hurriedly, “It is all arranged and we are very happy. All that needs to be done is for us to say I do, then we can finally rule what is rightfully mine. And no, the maid of honour position has been filled, and it has been since I was 12. Stephanie Brown, my friend from school, has gladly accepted the position. Not that it matters to you.” The last sentence was hissed with an arched brow. This garnered no vocal response from his dance partner, just another infuriating smirk. They continued dancing, still not moving their eyes from each other, as if one could not strike if they were being watched.

The music finished and the pair quickly separated, Tim in search of his fiancée, and Jason to his uncle. Jason had been bored of high society until he had been introduced to the beautiful prince, whose quick wit and humour would make any man fall head over heels. He was now certain, after months of torturing the young man and flirting outrageously, Jason had fallen for the prince and now had to come up with a plan that would get Tim to be his before he married the Duke. All in a way that was acceptable to his scheming uncle. Who was getting closer to Jason.

He bowed to his uncle and muttered to him, “They have set a date uncle, but he would not give me the specifics. It must be soon, his 21st is in under a month.” Ra’s patted his nephew’s arm and turned them so they were both facing the festivities, to not look complicit in yet another attempt at the throne.

“Patience, nephew. You just need to get into our young prince’s head. Make him so confused and humiliated that the duke has no option but to reject the marriage. Leaving no time for Bruce to arrange another wedding before Timothy’s birthday. Meaning Timothy is not eligible to reign. And, look at that, there is only one other heir to the throne. One that is not as bothered by an arranged marriage. Talia is already lined up for the wedding the moment Timothy is forced to step down-” Ra’s had explained this last-ditch plan to Jason many times over the past few months, but as Jason grew closer to his target, he had slowly fallen for him. It made no sense in terms of promoting his own agenda, but Jason had found himself fond of the feisty prince, and sought his company at any point. Much to the glee of his unsuspecting uncle.

Jason glanced towards said prince and ignored his uncle’s continuing explanation and plan. Tim had his arm linked into Connor’s and was talking to some baroness, Von Detten if he wasn’t mistaken, and was quite animated in his conversation. Connor was quiet but looked down at his fiancée warmly with a small smile. Something stirred in Jason at the sight of this. The picture was wrong, Tim’s partner should not smile and humour him. No, they should push him to argue his thoughts, allow his immense intelligence to shine. Tim reveled in confrontation and became only more eloquent, in Jason’s opinion, as his temper grew. His beauty enhanced by his intellect as he became a passionate advocate for whatever he was arguing.

He made a move towards the group and was halted by his conniving uncle, a tense hand on his arm. Jason had to wait, the newly engaged pair were happy in their bliss right now. But they were not suited and _really_ , it was Jason’s duty to his beloved country, to put an end to the wedding. If only he knew how.

All Jason knew was that he had to spend as much time with Tim, alone, as possible.


	2. A rose by any other name...

The following days were filled with dancing lessons, more etiquette lessons, and formal wedding planning. Tim’s head ached with decisions, colours flashed past his eyes, endless questions circling his head.

“Eggshell or bone, your highness?”

“You must never seat a duke above a marquis or below a baron, your highness”

“Pekoe or Darjeeling, your highness?”

“Braised or broiled, your highness?”

“Gold or silver, your highness?”

Enough was enough, and Tim escaped the planning meeting with a weak excuse of requiring fresh air. He ran, gracefully mind you, out of the palace and into the nearest gardens. He took a deep breath amongst the tall sculpted trees and beautiful rose bushes. Exhausted, Tim flopped on to the grass and stared at the bright blue sky. Who would have thought that one measly wedding took so much effort?

He passed a couple of minutes just looking at the traveling clouds, reminiscing on life back in New York. It was much simpler and hardly anyone relied on him for decisions. Sure, he always knew this was his future. But for once, it would be nice to just pause on his royal life as His Royal Highness Prince Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne, and just be… Tim.

In the distance, he heard a faint whistling noise, and he tensed. His refuge had been infiltrated by the enemy. Sitting up he watched as Jason walked almost jauntily towards him. Shielding his eyes from the midday sun, he greeted his intruder.

“Your Grace, how perfectly wonderful to see you. I hope you enjoy your walk, goodbye.”

Tim started to fast pace back to the meeting of hell awaiting him, when his arm was grabbed and he was stopped in his tracks.

“Your Highness, would you like to accompany me on this lovely saunter. Think of it as you showing your well-renowned hospitality to a visiting friend. I’m sure this must be the better of two evils.” Jason glanced at the open door leading to the manic wedding-planning room. He smiled, and if Tim hadn’t known Jason so well, he would’ve thought it genuine. Tim thought for a second, before returning the smile and accepting the walk. Who’d have thought it, Lord Jason Todd, Tim’s knight in shining armour?

The two walked arm-in-arm around the gardens, not really talking about anything of substance. The weather, the local towns Jason had visited, the gossip from the party. It was… pleasant, to say the least. Tim was sure there was a trick somewhere, but he relaxed and allowed himself to partake in the witty banter that Jason seemed so amused by.

The walk turned in to a sojourn around multiple gardens surrounding the palace. Tim found himself enjoying Jason’s company, who seemed equally at ease. This provided insight into a new side of Jason that Tim had never cared to notice before. Jason loved poetry and Austen novels, he hated the prequels of Star Wars but worshipped Rey. He was a dog person, and had a Yorkshire terrier growing up. He had studied in the same University as Tim; specialising in History and Law (from which he had graduated suda cum laude). His favourite guilty pleasure film was the Princess Bride. He was orphaned at a young age and was taken in by his ‘loving’ uncle. Most of all, he loved Genovia.

Jason could no longer be the evil villain of Tim’s story. He was just a man who was forced into fighting for something that he believed in, and Tim could appreciate that.

Not noticing how long they had been walking, a frantic housemaid came running up to them, “Your Highness! You are required back in the blue room, to decide on the flower arrangements”. Tim looked apologetically at his walking partner and took a step back.

“Well, it seems I am desperately needed. Thank you, Your Grace. You have helped immensely”

Tim bowed as Jason mirrored, and he turned to follow the maid back to his royal duties. He heard, “Anytime Princess” and he blushed up to his ears. Surely someone he was supposed to hate, shouldn’t make him feel this way?


	3. The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all

Stephanie raced in to Tim’s room with the exclamations of a “stag do” with little else explained. Tim hesitantly followed his maid of honour to the reception hall, which had been changed into a huge bedroom. He expected a bachelor party of some kind, with his wedding only three days away, but had no idea what Steph could’ve planned for him.

Jaime, Bart, Wally, Victor and many of his old school friends were there as well as many young royal he had come to known over the last three years. They were all in pyjamas and chatting excitedly. They all cheered when Tim came into the room and started flinging pillows at each other. Tim laughed out loud and sprinted to join in on the fun. It had been months since he last truly enjoyed himself, ever since the dreadful law was discovered, and Tim relished in the thought that it was safe enough to just _let go_.

A massive mattress surfing contest was held down the main staircase, and everyone – including the guards – screamed as they competed to see who would win. People paired up in hopes that the weight moved them further, to no avail.

The merriment halted immediately as Bruce walked into the room. He took a long glance at the mess his once beautiful reception room was, before sighing heavily. Tim prepared for a lecture and an end to the fun.

Instead, Bruce grabbed one of the piled up mattresses and lined up to surf down the staircase. “A prince doesn’t _surf_ , Tim. He glides.” Bruce explained as he crushed the winning distance. Everyone cheered for the winner and settled down for a night of over eating and gossiping. Most were underage, including Tim, so alcohol was not available to the party. Tim didn’t mind and was content to be surrounded by his best friends and peers for one evening of unrestricted (to a degree) fun.

As the movie credits rolled from the fifth film of the evening, all of the party were snoring and piled on top of each other. Tim and Steph were the last up and were happily discussing the upcoming nuptials. Steph understood the fact that Tim needed to be married, but it took a while for her to agree to this arranged marriage Tim had with Connor, despite how nice and loving the duke was.

They stopped talking when they heard a noise coming from the window next to them. Standing, they noticed the noise were tiny pebbles being thrown at the window. The culprit was none other than Lord Jason Todd, the person behind Tim’s growing uncertainty towards his wedding.

Tim opened the window and exited on to the balcony, “Your Grace, why are you here? You can’t crash the royal stag do!”

Jason laughed and reached out his arms, “Your Highness, I am to leave tomorrow. And I wished to see you one last time before I go.” Tim looked down, he was only on the first floor so to jump wouldn’t be as stupid an idea as it could be, and Jason looked so confident in his ability to catch him. But, the question was, should he even go down there?

He turned towards Steph who was waiting behind the window. She understood Tim’s questioning look and responded with a shoo-ing motion.

Well, Tim thought, it’s his ‘last night of freedom’, what has he got to lose? He reached over to the vines creeping up the side of the palace and lifted himself fully on to them.

He jumped in to the waiting arms below him, and found himself landing on top of Jason and falling in to the nearest bush. Groaning with pain, the two stood up and checked the other was O.K.

“Shall we, Your Highness?” Jason proffered an arm and tilted his head in the direction of the path leading away from the reception hall. Tim nodded and smiled, taking Jason’s arm and they sauntered down the path.

They talked about Tim’s stag do, Tim regaling the hilarious dance moves Bruce threw on the dance floor, and definitely not exaggerating the amount of popcorn Bart managed to stuff in his face in one go. Tim listened to Jason’s laughter and felt a sense of warmth creep through him. His body tingled where they brushed against one another. His thoughts drifted as he listened to Jason tell the story of the onetime his uncle allowed his school friends to sleepover, and why it was only one time (There are certain things that a maid should never have to clean out of carpets). Tim genuinely enjoyed Jason’s company, as unexpected as that should be to him, and he found himself gazing at his walking companion. Jason’s dark hair was fairly lighter towards the front, as if in a previous era of fashion is was white, only to be dyed to look more natural, and his eyes were the almost identical to the Grecian seas that Tim had holidayed by when he was growing up. The height difference was significant only when considering that Tim was shoulder height and could not really see if Jason had freckles or anything. That didn’t stop him from looking though.

“… and then Roy was found later that night, tied up in the closet with only gummy bears to eat. He never ate them again… Hey, Tim, did you hear anything I just said?”

Tim was jolted out of his reverie by Jason stepping in front of him and placing both hands on Tim’s arms, looking intently down at him.

“Uhh… yeah… gummy bears were never good anyway, so I feel Roy’s pain.” Tim quickly spurted out so that his staring would not be picked up on, blushing slightly and averting his gaze.

Jason continued to watch Tim and then smirked, “Sure, whatever you say, Your Highness.”

Tim frowned slightly, “We are alone, Jason. We can drop the formalities, don’t you think?”

“Not when you get that cute little blush every time I call you Your Highness, Your Highness”

Tim rolled his eyes and saw a pair of horses in the distance, instantly beaming.

They walked over and got on the horses; Jason on the purebred white horse that Bruce so often rode on, and Tim on his trusty brown horse, Robin. They cantered over the nearby fields and ended up by a river and stopped underneath a large tree, both feeling rather tired.

Jason dropped off his horse, tying the reins to a nearby smaller tree, allowing the horse to graze, and Tim motioned to do the same. He got off his horse into waiting arms and they sat down under the tree, with Tim tucked into Jason and Jason’s hand running through Tim’s hair.

They stayed like this for a while, just looking at the dark sky dusted with small stars, until a shooting star rocketed past.

“What did you wish for?”

“Can’t tell you that, it won’t come true”

“Your secret would be safe with me, Jason”

“Alright, I wished that we were normal people, with normal lives”

Tim sat up and looked at Jason. To be honest, he expected a different response and wondered why Jason had such a strange wish. He asked him.

“Well, then we could just be Tim and Jason, not a prince and not a lord. You wouldn’t be forced to marry and I wouldn’t have to try and stop it at every turn. I enjoy being with you Tim. I think you’re so clever, and funny, and witty, and beautiful. But…”

Tim had maintained eye contact with the man beneath him throughout this declaration, not knowing how to respond. What a wish. It could never come true. They couldn’t just become new people, they both had responsibilities. But, it was nice for a moment to just pretend.

Jason waited for a response, looking slightly worried about a rejection. Tim leaned towards Jason and nosed his face.

“Jason, we are a prince and a lord. We do have to be that prince and that lord, nothing will change that. But that doesn’t stop me from wanting to kiss you right now.”

They met halfway, their lips tentatively touching, before Jason readjusted himself so he was sitting more upright. The kiss was just right side of gentle, and Tim felt Jason’s hands caress his cheeks as their tongues met. They stayed connected for several minutes, comfortable in the level of intimacy being shared.

Jason ended the kiss and moved away from Tim’s face, noticing the young man still had his eyes closed. Slowly, Tim opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at Jason.

They said nothing as they settled down to fall asleep, content in each other’s arms.


	4. A picture is worth a thousand words

Tim awoke with a sudden sense of not being alone. He was nestled in to Jason with his back facing the river next to them and Jason tensed as he sensed Tim’s movements.

Tim blearily looked up at Jason’s face and smiled, reaching up for a kiss, which was given happily.

Tim sat up and stretched, yawning as he turned to face the river.

He stopped.

In the river was a boat with a man in it. Normally, this wouldn’t register with Tim, but the man was holding a rather large black object and was aiming it at him.

A camera.

Oh, he was screwed.

Tim leapt, leaving a confused Jason scrambling to do the same.

Of course, this was all another part of Jason and his uncle’s plan. How stupid was he to think that Jason genuinely liked Tim, and wasn’t just in it for the crown?

“How dare you!” Tim shouted.

Jason flinched and looked even more perplexed.

“What? What do you mean? Tim, please-“

“-Even I didn’t think you would stoop this low!-“

“Seriously, Tim what do you… oh shit, there’s a camera. Look, Tim I had nothing-“

“-And me, I just followed you here like the idiot I clearly am. Thinking, oh Jason’s changed-“

Jason grabbed Tim’s arms to stop him from moving closer to the tied up horses. Tim smacked the hands away and stopped, whispering, “Well done, Your Grace. You have finally succeeded in humiliating me to the highest degree.”

“Tim, I promise I-“

“-Your highness”

“What?”

“Your Grace, please address me with the correct respect I deserve, especially with _company_ present. I wish you a safe journey and I do sorely hope that I am never graced with your presence again. Good day.”

Tim turned and quickly untied Robin, climbing up and getting the horse to canter before even sitting himself right, leaving a distraught Jason behind him.

Tears blurred Tim’s view as he neared the palace, Stephanie running up to him and hugging his as soon as he got off the horse. Tim told Steph what had happened and they sat down on Tim’s bed once the story was finished.

What was Tim going to do about the media storm that was surely going to happen any minute now?

There was a knock at the door, and Bart entered with a horrified look on his face. Without saying anything, he turned the T.V. on and switched it to the Genovian News channel.

It had a huge banner promoting, “ENGAGED PRINCE IN SECRET TRYST WITH UNKNOWN MAN! Full story at 10”

Tim was right, he was screwed.


	5. No one can make you feel inferior without your consent

The ensuing shit-storm meant that Bruce was playing PR for the palace, after first having gone down the road of ‘gross indecency to intrude on such private matters’ to now ‘the wedding will go ahead, the engaged couple are still very sure of that’

The fact that Bruce was publically supportive of Tim meant nothing for when they alone together.

They had argued for hours, both at one point crying, and both managing to make the other cry. Feelings about issues long since passed had been brought up and dealt with, and they had finally managed an uneasy understanding. Tim had made a mistake, but it was not his fault that he had wedding jitters and fell easily for the trap.

Connor was more understanding, and after being assured that it had only happened that one time, and that it would never happen ever again, he was happy to deliver a unified front once more against the media.

Jason had left the region for his country estate and hadn’t been heard from that day.

The wedding was the day after next and almost all arrangements, thankfully, were sorted. This left Tim in a state of limbo of just waiting. Waiting for this godforsaken wedding to be over and he can finally get to be crowned. They can. He and Connor. They can finally get to be crowned. Connor was key to this.

The problem was, Tim saw Connor as only that. Sure they got on really well, and in another life they could be great friends. But that was it. Friends. And they were supposed to be the couple getting married in less than 48 hours.

Tim sighed wistfully and determined that it was going to have to do. Duty over heart. Country over love etc. etc.

If only it didn’t have to be.


	6. Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something is more important than fear

Stephanie fretted about Tim’s hair claiming they really should’ve cut it before, but it was too late.

Today was the day.

His Royal Highness, Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne, Prince of Genovia was marrying His Grace Connor Kent, Duke of Kenilworth.

Tim was marrying Kon.

And he couldn’t feel more wrong.

The journey to the venue was muted and Tim distracted himself by looking at the passing villages. People had come out in droves to support their beloved prince, waving banners and cheering. This is why Tim had to marry Kon, the people needed a strong monarchy to guide them. Tim’s ideas for the future were going to change everything, and make Genovia a better place.

He felt somewhat constricted in his suit but just swallowed and turned towards his party. Steph sat next to him in a beautiful purple knee length dress with hints of crystal dotted over the shoulders to give the illusion of sleeves. Bart and the rest were also sat in the limousine with him, chatting happily and drinking some of the champagne – a present from Viscount Ra’s with the note ‘ _To the happy couple’_ – a thought which meant Tim shuddered every time he saw the flutes and refused a single drop.

His thoughts had to be on the day, on the one thing standing in his way to the throne.

He waited in some room off the main route to the grand hall where he is to be married, and was sat down in a chair with the firm demand to ‘sit still’ until he was needed. At his own wedding.

Tim was tapping his foot to an unheard beat when there was a knock at the door.

After a noise of assent, Connor walked in. Tim stood up and spoke about bad luck, to which Connor just shook his head.

“Tim, I need you to listen.”

Tim sat back down again, and waited with bated breath.

Connor continued, “Tim, I was thrilled when you picked me to marry you. I truly was, it is an honour to stand by your side. I have loved getting to know the person behind the grand titles and tonnes of body guards and parades. Nothing could give me more pleasure than to see you rightfully ruling the country which you so love. But Tim, we were forced, or rather you were, in to this situation. Can you truly say that there is a spark between us? When I proposed with my grandmother’s ring, I told you of their great love for each other. How I wanted that. Tim, we don’t have that. You can’t say we didn’t try, but, at some point we have to give up.”

Tim’s eyes started watering halfway through Connor’s speech. He was so fond of this man, and could only wish for his happiness. But he was right, Connor and he weren’t meant for each other.

The wedding had to be stopped.

Tim brushed his fingers to sweep away Connor’s tears that were falling and smiled sweetly.

“Connor, you are a good friend. I wish you all the love and happiness in the world. Just… not with me”

Tim stood up and walked towards the door and heard. “Now all I have to do is tell Mummy” in a horrified manner.

“I have to tell everyone else”


	7. Me, a prince? Shut up!

“Friends, Family, members of state and the media. A few moments ago, I realized that the only reason I was getting married was because of a law, and that didn't seem like a good enough reason.

So...

I won't be getting married today.

My father, ruled as regent without a partner for many years. And I think he rocked.

So as the son of Queen Selina I ask the members of parliament, to think about your own sons and daughters. Your nephews, and nieces. Heck, every person that you know and love. And ask yourselves; would you force them to do what you're trying to make me do?

I believe I will be a great king.

I understand Genovia to be a land that combines the beauty of the past with all the best hope of the future.

I feel in my heart and soul that I can rule Genovia         

I... I love Genovia.

Do you think that I would be up here in this tight suit if I didn’t?

I stand here, ready to take my place as your king.

Without a husband”

There was hushed murmurs throughout the congregation, until one man stood up. “What a disgrace! No consort. He demonstrates a contempt for the customs of Genovia. Fortunately, there is another heir”

Ra’s yanked up a hiding Jason and dragged him towards the front of the hall.

Jason turned to Tim and winked, Tim responded with a slight blush.

“No, there is not. I refuse to be king. Tim would make a wonderful king for our country, he will bring it into the 21st century… And besides, think of how cute he’ll look on a postage stamp.”

~

“Presenting His Majesty, Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne, King of Genovia”


	8. I just consider myself Royally Flushed

“Presenting His Majesty, Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne, King of Genovia”

~

Tim escaped the celebrations to find some quiet. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt a presence sit next to him and he smiled saying, “Do you have a chicken for my table?”

“Unfortunately not Your Majesty, but I do wish to have an audience with the king.”

Tim opened his eyes and faced Jason with a raised eyebrow

“You have the floor, Your Grace. What is your problem?”

“Well, you are, Your Majesty. See I am in love with the king, and I am inquiring if he loves me too”

“You do have quite the problem and-”

“I do”

“See, now. You just took the words right out of my mouth, how pred-“

Tim’s sass rant was interrupted with Jason’s lips covering his own. His hand moved behind Jason’s neck and they grasped one another showing all the love they truly felt for one another.

~

“That night, with the shooting star. You know what I wished for?”

“What?”

“A chance”

“A chance? For what?”

“A chance to find love for myself.”

“Well, Your Majesty, my only response could be this. As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, imagine if the storyline of Princess Diaries 2 happened but with Tim as Mia (determined princess of a small country, who, in order to rule, must marry someone of royal heritage before her next birthday – I think it’s 25 in the film, but here it’ll be 21) and Jason as Nicholas (Roguish duke/type who is essentially next in line to the throne should Mia fail to marry someone). Tim’s father the Prince Consort, Bruce (The Julie Andrews figure) married the heir to the throne, becoming the consort and regent once Tim’s mother died until the next heir was able to succeed to the throne. Jason’s Uncle Ra’s (Viscount Mabrey, who wants his nephew to succeed the throne so he can control it/him) has hatched numerous plans to try and get Tim’s suitor, Connor (the Duke of Kenilworth, Andrew Jacoby) to break up before any hint of a wedding. Tim and Connor were set up by their families, but are slowly getting to enjoy each other’s company. This won’t be directly parallel to the film, but will follow many of the main premises. Also, liberties have been taken so some people are ooc, and some relationships are different etc.  
> Okay so I didn't want to start like right at the beginning of the storyline (I can do if that is wanted, maybe provide more background or history or whatever) but I chose a point somewhere in the middle.  
> First fic ever so I gladly accept constructive criticism (if it's said nicely!)


End file.
